Touched
by ResDes2
Summary: All human. Jacob rings Edward's doorbell. Things ensue. Sort of angst, sort of fluff. Pure smut. Looking for smut, you've found it here. Ultimate slash. Don't like, don't read. COMMENT!


**This is a sort of rape story. Fun, right? All human. NO Mpreg (god damn, there are so many of those out there...disgusting!!!)**

**POV=Edward**

The doorbell rang slightly loudly as I lounged in my bed. I bothered not to answer it at first, knowing it was nobody I cared for. But after they grew impatient and I grew bored and annoyed of the constant ringing throughout the house, I decided to go check it out and see what the hell was going on.

I ran down the stairs in a giant hurry. The sound of my feet stomping and my breath quickening added to the ringing that was taking away the silence that was in this house.

Out of breath from going from one side of this giant house to the other, I opened the door. There stood this oddly familiar guy holding a clipboard. He had darkish skin and was quite big. Actually, his muscles were gigantic. His chest stretched out the extremely tight white shirt he wore and it seemed as if the sleeves were choking the gigantic biceps I knew that could knock me out in a second.

I could feel the intense heat from outside. It was in the middle of the summer and my air conditioning was on full blast. I liked the cold.

Oh crap, I figured out what was going on. They had sent emails around the neighborhood. This was the kind of guy who asked if you want to buy magazines and then you pay and you never get any.

And the guy, he still looked oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I saw him somewhere before.

He coughed, clearing his throat, as his testosterone-laden voice spoke, "Ugh, you wanna buy some magazines?"

I try to act casual, knowing that some of these guys get pretty pissed if you say no and will come into your house if you don't do anything. "Ummm...no thanks. I've got enough subscriptions already."

"Are you sure? We've got a wide selection..."

"No thanks."

Suddenly, the conversation changed. "Hey, I know you. You go to my school. You're...Edward Cullen!"

"Yeah, I am. So?"

"So you're one of those snotty rich kids."

"Your point being?"

"The one everyone thinks is gay!"

"What? I am not! Who told you that?"

"Our entire high school."

"That's all a lie. How dare they..."

I was cut off because suddenly I was pushed down onto the nearby sofa. I landed with a thud as this massive guy lay above me. "I hate gay snooty rich kids who think they own the school."

"What?"

"You strut the school as if it's all yours. Like your the only important person that goes there and that everyone should know of your existance."

"What...what are you gonna do to me?" I asked, mortified.

He didn't hear. "Do you know who I am?"

"You look familiar..."

"I'm in four of your classes. You've talked to me a numerous amount of times pretending I'm your best friend or something. I hate it." He looked up and muttered to himself. "And to think, I just came here to steal this rich house's money. Now I get to fuck the guy I hate the most senseless to put a little sense in him."

Knowing that made no sense, I asked, "Are you gay?"

"What? No! I just want to teach you a lesson. Give you an overload of the thing you need the most."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"You're gonna suck me off until you remember my name." He came up and placed his crotch right next to my face as he straddled me. He awkwardly pulled his pants off, his giant dick swinging forward, completely hard. It was bigger than any other cock I've ever seen, and the hardest, too.

He grasped his cock and began slapping my face with it. "I bet you like that, don't ya?"

I tried to plead, but I was so frightened that I couldn't do it. He was just so massive and gigantic.

He grabbed my chin and ripped my mouth open. He took his giant member and quickly pushed it in. I gagged as the entire thing took my mouth. He pulled out just to the end and then rammed it back in. This time I noticed I had only got it halfway in. I was mortified. How big was his cock? I couldn't breathe, and it wasn't even halfway in?

He tried again, and this time I opened my throat a little. Don't ask me how I did it, but I did. It slid down, and the anger in his face subsided. "Fuck. You got my nine incher in your mouth. Congrats." Nine inches? It was nine inches? I nearly fainted at the sheer thought of a nine-inch cock.

He grabbed the back of my head. He began to thrust his crotch deeper down my throat. It hurt like hell. He was fucking my face...hard. I tried to scream, but it was too dificult. No noises except the slurping sound came out of my mouth. His patch of pubic hair kept ramming into my face. My nose became extremely itchy on top of everything else.

As he continued to thrust inside my mouth, he moaned loudly. I was afraid my family would come home at any second and misunderstand the situation. I was practically getting raped, but they would think that I was enjoying this. In no way was this enjoyable. But surprisingly, I wasn't struggling. I used to think I would struggle like hell if this happened to me. I was doing nothig at this moment. I just let it happen. He was too intimidating.

Names swam through my head, trying to pinpoint the right one. It was incredibly difficult with him moaning above me, "Shit, you're good at head, ya fag." None of them matched, until...

"Jowffoafff," I mumbled, my mouth being mumbled by his humbling cock.

"What?" he asked. He slid it out of my mouth and I felt complete relief.

"Jacob. Your name is Jake."

"Good."

"Are we done now?"

"I didn't say that. All I said was that you'd stop sucking my cock."

"So?"

"Now you're going to recieve." The idea seemed so far-fetched, I would never have imagined it. He wants me to take it up the ass?

"No. Absolutely not." I realized he had taken his shirt off as I was thinking. But now he was pulling my shirt off. This time I did struggle. No way in hell he was going to take my virginity down there. I was going to stay pure in that region. It's disgusting. No.

My body flailed as he tried to take off the article of clothing. Suddenly, we both heard a rip and Jacob decided to just rip my entire nice shirt off. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans as I tried to impale him with my crotch. He pulled them down as I tried to kick him. His hands were too strong as he kept them tame enough to unclothe me.

I lay naked on the couch, completely mortified. I had realized how hard my cock had gotten during this whole romp. "Look who's enjoying this," Jake said.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them towards him, raised high in the air, revealing my butt. I continued to try and squirm when he said, "Like it or not, this is happening. And if you squirm, it'll only make it worse."

I slowed down as he placed himself at my entrance. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't fight it. I'll be gentle...at first..." Before I could do anything, his cock slowly began to enter me. I began to scream in pain, the horror overwhelming me. I could see jacob could find nothing to muffle me, seeing as his cock was no inside my ass. So he decided to kiss me.

I yelled into his mouth that tried to keep me quiet to lower suspisions as it continued to go into me. He moaned into mine. He went agonizingly slow as I felt it scrape against me and rip my insides to shreds. After what felt like hours, he was in.

He slowly quickened pace, but the pain down there was excrutiating. I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. There was no way to stop it. Suddenly he was fucking me at speeds unthought of.

While still inside me, he turned me around onto my stomach. He strattled my legs as he pushed me down. My entire back straightened as I was slammed down. He held my ass cheeks for support as he began to thrust into me. My hands fisted the covers lying on top of the couch. I stretched my head to the side so I can breathe and so I could see. His speed was unattainable by any other person. My cock rubbed against the couch, which both hurt and felt amazing, even if some guy was plowing into me.

His hand began to run up and down my back. "You're not too badly built yourself," he said through pants.

Suddenly he fell over to the side, pulling me onto my side as well. He wrapped his giant arms around me and intertwined hie legs in mine as he began to thrust again. He started touching and feeling my stomach and chest. I was so confused as to what was going on, but I sort of liked it. The pain I had felt had been transformed into pleasure. The feeling of his entire body touching and holding me felt sort of good. I hated to admit it, but I liked it. I really liked it. I had never felt a more amazing sensation. What the hell was going on with me?

He got back up and topped like the top he was, dominating me again. His large chest flexed as he rammed himself into me. His giant muscles got bigger as he continued to go deeper and deeper. His giant, sweaty, manly body towered over me, casting a shadow on me. His heat from his body radiated into me and it felt good.

He started hitting this spot which made me feel more pleasure than I could imagine. I think Jake saw how much my cock was leaking precome and how much it strained and tweaked, so he began to jerk it.

The sensation of him hitting that spot, along with the dominating me completely and him jerking me off sent me over the edge. I whimpered as I felt electricity shoot through me. I felt more pleasure than I ever felt as my come shot up at Jacob's chest and mine and all over my face. The warm splatches surprised me as they landed on my cheek and on my forehead, which made me come harder. With his hand pulling it, my come had flung everywhich way. The fact that he continued to jerk me even while I was coming made me feel so good for some reason.

I had clenched my ass incredibly tight as I came, which made Jacob do something as well. After moaning and panting and making other types of wonderful noise, he yelled, "FUCK I'M GONNA COME!" and then I felt his shoot his juice deep inside of me. I loved it. He rode out his orgasm inside of me, slowly beginning to slow down while thrusting quite hard. His mouth agape, he finished.

I felt his quickly softening cock slip out of me and make this noise that sounded sort of like a gurgle. He went over and put his clothes on. "Where are you going?" I asked as he began to walk out the door.

"I gave you what you needed and humbled you. You're welcome."

"You don't want to stay?"

"I told you, I'm not gay." The door slammed behind him as I felt the cold air begin to take away the heat moving quickly through my body. I felt my come begin to roll down my body and dry up. I began to feel all these effects as I began to understand that I was beginning to fall in love with the man who had practically raped me. Lying there, all ashamed, I began to feel cold.

**PLEASE COMMENT! AND IF YOU LIKE, TELL ME TO WRITE MORE! THIS COULD KEEP GOING!!!**


End file.
